Forevermore
by i luv niki4444
Summary: The day of the final battle she could remember the sky weeping, the wind howling, the sound of combat. Most of all, she remembered the wolf who said, "I will protect you, I will cherish you, I will love you... forever." she wanted to return his sweet words, but not all fairy tales are meant to have happy endings. She had no illusions; hers would be a darker tale.
1. The Hospital

Sorry guys! I wanted to publish the story before I went on family day and I put it on the wrong account! Sorry for the switch! :O

**_Forevermore_**

_Prologue: The Hospital_

* * *

_'What happened?' _Kagome wondered, her head abuzz with a migrane. The next moment, blinding pain slammed into her. Her chest, her arms, her legs. She tried to move but she couldn't.

It worried her.

Kagome's eyes flickered open, but the vast amount of fatigue and agony turned everything into a blur, so she closed them again. It hurt too much to keep them open anyhow.

_**Beep!**_

Next she tried to move her fingers, only to nearly panic when she couldn't make them respond; so she tried her toes. Another failure.

_**Beep!**_

For some reason, she felt like she was doing that a lot… she couldn't remember why though.

_**Beep!**_

The pain started to disappear from her body and another wave of exhaustion nearly smothered her. There was something weighing on her mind though. There was… a dull beeping sound coming from somewhere near her. Her curiosity was greater than her weariness and she tried to listen closer.

_**BEEP!**_

She attempted to open her eyes again, now that she wasn't in pain, and she blinked a few ties as she was met with blinding white light.

"…shi your daughter is waking up."

"Sedate her, quickly!"

"Doctor I've already given her the maximum amount…"

The voices and words all seemed to run together and she closed her eyes again tiredly, wanting to tell them to stop squabbling –and what else could they be doing with such irritated auras?-. It was only a moment later that she felt something warm touch her hand, then her cheek.

Again she struggled with her eyes, but this time they wouldn't cooperate. She was just _so tired_.

"Kagome? Baby can you hear me?" The voice was familiar but hoarse, she felt something wet touch her cheek, "It's momma. Everything is going to be okay. You're okay." Her voice was fading away and Kagome fought to get back to it. She liked the voice, it was soothing and she worried for the pained edge she heard in it.

Yet, she gave in anyway. She was tired… so very tired.

* * *

"_She won't be the same Mrs. Higurashi."_

"..._I know."_

"_She'll have to be careful."_

"_I know."_

_The doctor put a hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder and crouched to look into her downcast eyes. "… I'm sorry this happened."_

"_I am too." Was all she said and she held back her tears as the doctor walked away._

She blinked back tears again and held onto her daughters hand tightly, whispering, "My baby, my poor baby."

"Momma is she… is she gonna die?" The voice that spoke was her son's and he sounded so… casual about it. She turned to look at him, surprised by his tone, and found him staring at his sister's sleeping face with tears silently running down his cheeks.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "I don't know."

* * *

"-can't just leave Mia."

"It'll be good for her grandpa. We can take her home; let her go to school in peace without the kids knowing…"

"It's too dangerous Mia; she can't get on a plane." Her father shook his head and sent her a swift glare, "Especially not a ride that _long_."

Kagome listened silently, out of sight, as they argued.

She got the jist of the argument, momma wanted to take her to America to see her father -now THAT hadn't happened in a while- and, though grandpa wanted to see his ex son-in-law as well, he wouldn't chance his granddaughter's health.

She walked around the corner into the kitchen quietly, stopping the argument and redirecting it to concerned chatter before hushing them with a raised hand, "… I want to go."

* * *

**_i luv niki444_**

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long for this to get out here! A lot's been going on, but that's no excuse for poor diligence. I can't make it better but I do offer my deepest apologies and I'll try to make it up to you.

Also, for those of you reading this who liked Stressing Times, I wanted to apologize for the misinterpretation. It was only meant as a short one-shot to prepare me for writing THIS story, but now, with the amount of people who enjoyed it, I've decided to turn it into a two-shot at the very least.

Onto less serious matters though... I really really hope you guys like this prologue. :D Feel free to leave a review guessing why Kagome is in the hospital or, well any review :) I absolutely adore reviews/favorites/and follows so if you take the time out of your day, I want to say thank you in advance.

-Niki


	2. Sitting

**_Forevermore_**

_Chapter 1: Sitting _

* * *

Kagome sighed rubbing her temple and trying not to glare too much; she didn't want to be rude.

It was just _annoying _to be in a wheelchair when she could walk just fine.

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder softly and whispered something to the man who was in charge of wheeling her around the airport. A moment later, he had walked off and Mrs. Higurashi rolled her toward the exit. "We have a cab waiting outside…" she started, smiling when her daughter let out a groan.

"Can't I _walk _mama?" She asked grumpily and Souta let out a snort from beside her, muttering, "Wish we could trade places."

Mia Higurashi tried to force a stern expression, even though she knew her daughter couldn't see it. "Now now Kagome, be grateful. You being in a wheel chair saved us hours of getting through airport security."

Kagome snorted, _'That's why she's insisting.' _Her sweet, quiet mother could be oddly manipulative.

Inwardly sniggering, she sent her mom a fleeting grin, _'I like it.' _

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Mia cried, a blush staining her cheeks crimson and her brown eyes open wide, "You need to stay off your feet young lady." Even as she said this, she gestured for Kagome to stand from the mobile chair and step into the waiting cab.

"Does her dad even know we're coming?" Souta asked absentmindedly following her into the car with his mother and grandfather behind him.

Mia blushed lightly, "…Yes; he knows _I'm _coming."

Kagome's lips twitched and she ducked her head away. She didn't know if she should be disturbed or angry that her father didn't know she existed, but it made her oddly giddy.

Getting to see his face when he found out… it should be priceless.

He would probably expect her mother to bring a husband and a bunch of rowdy kids with her, but instead he would get was his ex-wife, _her_ son, **his** daughter, and his father-in-law.

What a group they would make.

"And he gave you his address?" Souta drawled, looking at her wearily, "You haven't talked in like 16 years right? Why would he just up and give you his address…" _'How did you even find his number?' _The unspoken question hung in the air.

Something about the little smile on Mia's face reminded him of Kagome. It was almost creepy… "I have my ways."

His face was blank as he raised an eyebrow, "Right."

* * *

"So you want _me _to go knock on the door…?"

"Yes."

"_Oh hell no_," Kagome muttered darkly, scooting in closer to Souta and away from the door. "I'm not going out there first."

A tick appeared on her mother's forehead and she sighed, "Kagome for the last time, you'll be able to get to know him a little better as a person if you see how he treats you when he _doesn't know _you're his daughter."

The glare zeroing in on her mother's face only earned another sigh, "I'm NOT going to walk up to the door and look at MY dad with this- t-this _ridiculous _outfit on."

Souta sniggered, "Mom where'd you find that…"

"Ma'am? Do you have money to pay the tab?"

"That's irrelevant." Mama Higurashi sniffed and the cabby clearly could not tell if she was speaking to him or her son; so he protested. Her eyes gleaming, she turned her head away so no one would see the mega evil smile on her face, "Now, Kagome, just go up to the door and…"

"FINE. Ugh. Just stop talking about it!" Grabbing the bag her mother had placed on the floor, she headed out, hearing the astonished laughter from her baby bro - and the continued protests of he cabby- as she did so.

She dragged herself –and the bag- to the front door of the very large house and quickly checked to make sure the address was right. "Well… here goes nothing." Pressing the doorbell, she waited patiently for it to open.

And open it did.

A thin woman in a sophisticated pink suit opened the door, glaring down at her through narrow pale gray eyes, "Yes?"

Kagome coughed, unnerved by how the woman looked her up and down distastefully. She _knew _this was a bad idea. If she didn't know better, she'd say her mother was possessed by a kitsune with all the mischief she was causing lately.

"Hello Mrs. Argent. My name is Kagome and I'm here to sell you the _greatest _cookies in the area!" She said, trying to sound enthusiastic and plastering on a big fake smile.

The woman continued to stare at her disinterestedly for a moment before saying, "You poor dear." Then she slammed the door in the teenager's face.

Kagome's smile disappeared into a scowl and her eyes narrowed at the door, "Oh no she didn't." H-How could her dad leave her mother for _that woman_?! She was an icicle!

'_So was Sesshomaru, didn't stop you from crushing on him…' _She ignored the logical part of herself and rang the doorbell again, twice for good measure.

The woman opened the door again, this time with a scowl.

Kagome matched it with a lopsided grin, "As I was saying…"

**SLAM!**

'_Damn her…' _As her temper rose, so did the angry flush on her cheeks. She rang the doorbell again, then again, and again.

She continued this until, finally, the woman opened the door once more, looking disheveled and Kagome wondered –from the odd look her short hairstyle had taken- if she had tried to pull her hair out.

"I don't want to buy any cookies." Mrs. Argent said flatly, preparing to close the door again, only for a shoe to find itself in the way.

Kagome smiled angelically, "Did I say selling? 'Cause I meant giving!" she launched into a story about how her school was giving out free cookies to the poor –Mrs. Argent failed to hide her glare- families in the neighborhood. "…And so if you would just accept some of these delicious cookies…"

"Let me see them." Mrs. Argent sniffed, crossing her arms and sending Kagome another unfriendly look as she dug through the bag.

Kagome swiftly shoved the cookies –trying to look friendly about it- into the other woman's face so she could inspect them. "They're the finest quality…"

"You bought these in Walmart." Mrs. Argent replied pointblank, raising a stern eyebrow and glaring down at the girl.

'_Busted…' _Kagome laughed nervously, "You're mistaken…"

"No I'm not. Allison bought these last week."

"You know nothing Mrs. Argent (1); these are _homemade, packaged, cookies._"

**Slam!**

Kagome's eye twitched, "… She took the cookies with her."

"Kagome!" Souta's voice laughed and soon she could hear that was right behind her, "That was awesome! Mom got it all on tape-" _'No.' _"-but she says it's time to be serious."

Souta walked passed her and rang the doorbell.

The door opened quickly, but it wasn't the nasty woman – no, she stood behind _him_.

The man who opened the door was easily identifiable. She simply looked into the eyes that mirrored her own and knew.

It was Chris Argent, her father, who opened the door.

Kagome was sure that her mouth was hanging open and she was catching flies, but she didn't care.

_This was the person who- _well, no need to think about what he did for her to be conceived...

He looked at them indifferently, "Why are you bothering my wife about cookies?"

Souta looked him up and down and sent Kagome a look that said _'is this all?', _"Chris Argent?"

"Yes?"

"Our mom needs to speak with you." He replied steering away his flabbergasted sister- she was probably creeping him out with her openly astonished look- to the taxi, waving to the rest of the family to get out of the car as he did so.

The cabby stepped out, popped the trunk and unfolded a wheel chair; successfully snapping Kagome out of her funk as she threw an ugly glare its way.

"I'm not sitting down again."

"Yes you are." Mia stepped out of the taxi, took her daughter's hand and gently forced her down into the seat, before wheeling her back to the Argents. "Chris, it's been a long time."

Chris, looking very surprised, gave a small smile, "Mia, you look… different."

"As do you," She grinned slightly, seeing his wife and a teenager step out of the door as he came to give her a hug. "And who are these people?"

"My wife, Victoria," He said stepping away and taking his spouse's hand, then gestured to the teenager, "And my daughter, Allison."

Kagome noticed that her mother's eyes had momentarily zeroed in on the intertwined hands and her smile was somewhat forced, "They're lovely. This is my son, Souta and my daughter Kagome." She turned to where grandpa was walking toward them and said, "You remember dad."

Jii-chan looked from one to the other for a moment before replying, "Well come over here and give me a hug." Chris did so with a grin on his face, "Hey there pops."

Victoria cleared her throat loudly, interrupting the moment, "As… lovely as it is to see you again Mia, what on earth has you so far from Japan?"

Mia forced a smile, "Well, there are some very important things I need to talk to Chris about." Victoria sent her an inquiring look and her forced smile faded, "Private things."

"What's so private that you can't tell his wife?" The other woman asked pleasantly and Kagome sensed hidden venom.

Thankfully, Chris was able to stop the coming argument before it even began, "Just some catching up, there's nothing to worry about." He nodded to his spouse reassuringly, "Allison do you mind showing the others the house while Mia and I talk?"

Allison smiled and nodded, her brown hair bouncing as she did so, "Sure daddy."

Then, without another word, Chris waved for Mia to follow and the two walked off down the street. Allison held her hand out to Kagome and grinned, "So… Kagome right?" she then pointed at her little brother, "And you're Souta."

"Yup."

"Yah."

Allison tried to feel comfortable, but it was hard with the two staring at her like a piece of meat.

"… So you're Kagome's half-sister?" Souta frowned heavily even as Allison froze up, "Does that mean you aren't MY sister?"

"Souta you aren't getting her number. Jeez go after someone your age." Kagome muttered and Souta made a sound of protest.

"What do you mean half-sister?" Victoria ground out, putting hand on her temple –to ease the coming headache- as she stepped to her daughter's side.

Souta and Kagome looked at each other.

"… I don't think we have the sensitivity to be telling you this." Souta finally replied, wheeling Kagome toward the door. "Now if you would just step aside…" He laughed nervously as Victoria blocked his path toward the house.

"You aren't putting a_ wheel_ inside until you tell me what's going on."

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

**_(1) YOU KNOW NOTHING JON SNOW! NOTHINGGGGGGGG_**

**_(2) Sorry if I focused too much on her being upset about being in a wheelchair. I didn't mean it as an insult at all. With the type of person she is -restless and hardworking- I'd imagine it's very hard for her to be in one because she feels as though she doesn't need it. _**

It's out! It's out! We fell asleep so now I say! It's out! IT'S OUT! 3

SSSQQQQQUUUUEEEEEE I FINISHED! AND THIS IS OUT!

Lemme' go breath x'DDDD

Ohhhh btw I'm learning to play Tobuscus's Dramatic Song. _ I love the piano in that song so much...

ANYWAY! Thank you guys for reading! I really really hope you like it and please leave a review telling me what'cha thought xDD

_-Niki_


	3. Waiting

**_Forevermore_**

_Chapter 2: Waiting_

* * *

"What's this really about Mia? I know you didn't do all this because of some old pictures." Chris sighed, closing his eyes, "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Victoria-"

"You don't need to apologize."

Chris opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist, "Then what is it? Be straight with me."

"Maybe that's what I'm afraid of." She said quietly, "The last time we were completely honest with each other, we both nearly ended up dead."

"That won't happen a second time."

The way she looked at him… like she was looking at a ghost, was unsettling. He tried to look away, but she quickly reached out and grabbed his face firmly. "You want the truth?"

"Yes." He frowned as her lip curled doubtfully and caught her hand when she was about to remove it. To most people the position would look romantic, but Chris knew better; when it came to Mia Higurashi at the very least. "I do."

She took a deep breath, still disbelieving, and looked deep into his eyes. "I was pregnant." She finally said after several minutes.

"Obviously..."

"I was pregnant when you left."

Chris felt his body go ridged even as his mind went blank. "W-What?"

"Pregnant Chris, I was _pregnant_."

He didn't seem to make the connection even as he heard the words, "… Like a baby; a baby pregnant?"

"Not so much a baby anymore." Mia snorted, but her lips had twitched into a smile, "Yes a baby. What other pregnant is there?"

"You had a baby?"

"Yes."

"**My **baby?"

"_Yes_."

"And-"

"I didn't get an abortion. You have another daughter Chris." Mia smiled gently as her ex fiancé's expression morphed into one of elation.

"Where is she?" Chris said, trying to get his wits about him even as his mind continued to spin. "I mean –well... was that her back there?" He thought back on the girl, what had Mia called her? Ka-

"Yes, Kagome."

He looked back at her, "I need to see her."

"That's why we're here." Mia nodded to him faintly, taking his hand gently and leading him back the way they had come, "She wants to know you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome rolled her head back, popping a few kinks in her shoulder. "So Souta, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"I don' know, maybe… Chinese?" Her little brother frowned deeply, "Do you think mom will cook for us?"

"We don't have any food."

"We could go to a …market." He defended, huffing.

"Supermarket. Su-p-er-market." Kagome stressed, listening as he repeated the word quietly. "Good."

"Mom can't we let them in; this is getting ridiculous." They heard Allison say.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at them, "They're claiming to be Chris's children. Chris and Mia haven't seen each other for _16 years_."

Kagome snorted, "Newsflash I'm 16; and Souta's my half-brother!"

Rather than argue, Victoria preferred to glare.

Kagome scowled right back.

Souta let out a cough, "I wonder if your husband will be happy you left his daughter standing in the cold…"

Kagome smirked behind her hand, _'He learned that from me. Standing, ha! Cold, ha-' _

"It's nearly 70 degrees." Victoria replied blankly.

'_Dammit, she's smart.' _

"Let them in Victoria. We'll talk more about this when Mia returns."

Kagome's skin crawled as she watched the man come out of the house. He'd been listening to their whole conversation.

What a creep.

There wasn't anything necessarily frightening about him. He looked… old. He was almost completely bald and his hair was white, his face probably once stern was wrinkled with age. Essentially, he looked like a harmless, jolly old man.

Kagome wasn't buying it, her miko energy was rising just being next to him and from the look on Souta's face, his monk abilities were tingling as well.

There was something in this man's eyes… "Who are you?" She asked bluntly and Souta edged closer to her.

The sharp look he gave in return was that of a hungry predator, disguised behind a mask of smiles and charm. He knelt to one knee, his brown –creepy- eyes twinkling, and took her hands with his rough, calloused ones.

She wanted to stand just to see his reaction.

"Well, if what you say is true little lady, I am your grandfather." He looked to Souta and his eyes became more frigid, though it would take a talented eye to notice- thankfully, she'd met Sesshomaru. "You can call me Gerard young man."

"You're creepy Gerard." Souta replied impassively, raising an eyebrow. "Now let go of my sister."

Gerard looked sufficiently surprised, "Oh?" he smiled, "It's good to know that a strong young man is around to take care of my granddaughter."

"Grandpa," Kagome replied angelically as she allowed her hands to slip out of his, "you look like a serial killer."

The way his eyes darkened, she wasn't sure if she'd gained his respect or made a new enemy.

Either way she didn't care much, she hadn't come to make friends with a seriously disturbing 'grandpa'. She had come to see her father, maybe get to know him and her half-sister. Maybe even her stepmother, this Victoria.

However, under no condition, would she willingly spend time with this old bat.

Souta made a sound that was suspiciously like a growl and Kagome got the feeling he was going to pounce on the old man and beat him up.

'_Inuyasha taught him so many bad habits.' _

Thankfully, before Souta could attack Gerard, there was an interruption.

"Um… excuse me ma'am. Will you be paying cash…? 'Cause I only take cash."

"Yes."

"Do you have cash?" The cabbie sounded nervous and looked ready to reach into his pocket, grab his phone, and call the police.

"Yes."

He gulped, now starting to look hopeful, "…Can you… give it to me?"

"No," she frowned slightly, "sir I'm really sorry about this, but I'll be happy to give you a large tip for all the trouble later, but now… please be patient."

He smiled, toothy but nice. "How large."

Kagome smirked, "_Large_."

Souta let out a groan and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'get a room', "Look man she'll pay you two hundred dollars –that's U.S. - if you shut up and get in the car."

The cabbie was happy to comply and Kagome groaned lightly, pressing her face into her brother's arm, "I didn't mean _that _large."

"Too late."

* * *

i luv niki4444

IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE! TOO LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

xD WOOHOO I finally finished it! :D I'm happy now; I think I'll go work on something else. xD

Love you guys! Thank you so much for reading, I really really REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT (Like it o_o Like it NOW xD Kidding... o_O) AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND UM... I THINK THAT'S IT.

I'm really tired. _ I've hit the wall that you are never supposed to hit.

_-Niki_


End file.
